Masquerade Ball
by Mtwapa
Summary: A brief encounter at the annual Policeman's ball. Horatio learns about the most important ingredient for a successful masquerade ball. Features IAB's favourite agent - Rick Stetler and appearances from other CSI:M characters. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Hello to all my HM readers, I'm back! Hopefully will have an update to Getting There soon, in the meantime I hope you guys enjoy this. This little piece takes place in two different years. I'm sure that just by noticing the characters you'll recognise how far apart the two incidents are. Grateful as always for any reviews you leave me. Happy readings!

Disclaimer: As per usual, all the characters you recognise here belong to CBS and TPTB. The songs listed here, also belong to their respected record label companies and songwriters.

**Masquerade**

Horatio Caine looked in the mirror and retied the bowtie that was dangling on one side of his tuxedo's dress shirt. The grimace on his face said it all - Here he was at another annual policeman's ball, dateless and desperately wanting to get back to the office to finish up the paperwork on the Cameron case which was due in court soon. He sighed, straightening the black crêpe mask on his face. The thin fabric crinkled against his cheeks. He thought it ironic that the mask hid the care-worn lines on his forehead, indicative of a long day. If only the damned thing would also hide his telltale fiery shock of hair, then he could at least pass the night in cognito and not worry about being swooped on by councillors and departmental heads. He found the latter most irksome and had murmured an apology to the last one before making his way to the restroom.

He braced himself with a deep breath and walked back into the crowded ballroom. He immediately picked up a flute of champagne from a passing drinks tray and sauntered towards the pillars near the bandstand. He was hoping that by standing near the band, no one would bother striking up a conversation because of the din. Not that the band had been all that bad. Their female vocalist grated on his nerves but the saxophone player had more than a half decent voice. He sipped the drink, feeling the bubbles crash down into an empty stomach.

Perhaps getting hold of one of those nibbles that were going around would be a good idea.

He turned around to seek out a waiter with canapés but was instead attacked by a middle-aged socialite and her husband, who drew him away from his pillared sanctuary and talked at him incessantly about funding and how the good ole' US of A was going to the dogs with the Democrats in charge. Horatio had to consciously stop himself from rolling his eyes at the thoughtless comments coming out of the man's mouth. As a result, he ended up drinking a couple more glasses of champagne.

While the socialite was chatting about a friend who got robbed up in Jacksonville, Horatio's eye was caught by a curvy, swinging brunette body on the dance floor. To his amazement, the captivating figure was dancing with none other than IAB's most beloved Richard Stetler. Horatio did a double take, a smile lingering on his face as he watched the IAB agent aptly show off his two left feet. He grimaced inwardly, thinking what a waste such a beautiful and seemingly talented dance partner was on Agent Stetler. Horatio dragged himself back to listening to the couple, nodding at appropriate places while his gaze lingered on the brunette.

The strapless, black cocktail dress clung perfectly to her curves, its embroidered sequins glittering in the dim light. Her just-above-the-shoulder-length hair swept to and fro in time with the music. He was annoyed that the folded black silk scarf with two perfectly cut out eyes holes hid just enough of her face from him to make her unrecognisable. From what he could see, she was easily the best-looking woman in the room. He was surprised his junior CSI, Eric Delko hadn't made a move to catch the woman's attention as yet. Infact, he was rather disappointed that no one seemed to want to rescue this beautiful woman from the massacre Stetler was creating with his feet. Rather taken aback by this last thought and wondering where it had come from, he was finally released by the tiresome couple.

Horatio immediately made his way to the bar and ordered a double scotch on the rocks. His eyes instinctively began sweeping the dance floor for the mismatched couple. Disappointed that he had lost her, Horatio's eyes settled protectively over his team: Eric who looked perfectly natural and elegant in his tuxedo was teasing Speedle mercilessly for matching his tux with casual footwear. Calleigh and Alexx were deep in conversation with Detectives Tripp and Sevilla.

He drowned the contents of the tumbler and considered leaving. He had stayed and displayed his face for an appropriate length of time to appease the chief who he was sure wouldn't be too upset if he decided to call it a night now. Turning back to the bar, he was just asking for the bill when sequins sparkling on a dress at the far end of the curved bar, caught his eye. A sudden change overcame him and Horatio Caine found himself ordering another scotch.

Perhaps it was the alcohol in his system that gave him the courage to do what he did next. Perhaps it was the bored, polite damsel-in-distress signals that Stetler's hostage was giving out. Perhaps it was the fact that this mysterious stranger had captivated him since he first set eyes on her.

In any case, Horatio found his feet propelling his body towards the end of the bar and listened politely to Rick re-telling stories from his academy days. The woman noticed him behind Stetler and gave a small smile. Stetler stopping for a breath was all the cue Horatio needed.

"Excuse us Rick, but I remember owing this charming woman a dance." Horatio reached for the woman's hand, grasping it lightly and pulled her towards him.

A dumbfounded Rick Stetler barely had the chance to register that it was actually Horatio Caine leading away his listener to the crowded dance floor.

"Thanks very much," she whispered as Horatio's arm encircled her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You're very welcome." He replied huskily, drawing himself up to his full height.

The band started playing _'Can't take my eyes of you.'_ They began a simple waltz and for all of the three and a half minutes neither took their eyes off each other.

"Sorry, I forgot about introductions, I'm…" her hand came across his mouth quickly to shush him.

"Stranger, I don't know if you realise, but we're at a masquerade ball. Mystery is an integral part of masquerade balls." she said quickly.

He acquiesced with a slight nod, feeling his heart race a little faster, unable to break eye contact with her. He realised he was falling deeper and deeper into the hazel glades that shone at him through the silk scarf eyeholes. It occurred to him that his dance partner had no clue who he was and was grateful for the rare chance of anonymity.

"You dance beautifully." He whispered, drawing her closer to him.

"Thanks, it's in the blood. You don't dance too badly yourself."

"Thanks. Endless dance lessons with my ex-wife."

"Her loss…" she whispered back hoarsely.

Horatio blinked, trying to calm himself down, unsure why he felt like a nervous, young man again.

"You're blushing," she remarked, her face tilting further up, bringing her lips tantalisingly closer to his.

By the end of the song, the attraction between the two was tangible. Their bodies were closer together than when they had started and both were breathing more audibly than necessary for an easy enough dance like the waltz. The band started to play Santana's '_Black Magic Woman'_.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked coyly, her hand still in his.

Horatio stuttered and blushed. He was completely taken aback by her request. She leaned in, "Masquerade ball, remember?" she whispered.

His inability to respond, made her take charge. She led them towards one of the arches that led from the warm, stuffy ballroom to the cooler balconies of the Fontana Hotel, which overlooked the sea. They headed for the darkened corridors leading from the fairy-light lit balconies to the hotel's rooms.

A cool breeze, made Horatio shiver and the sweat on his forehead quickly evaporated. He instinctively pulled her closer to protect her from the wind. Neither could remember who started kissing whom first in the dark corridor but hot lips were pressed together and moments later soft fingertips trailed fires along collar bones and bare skin. His hands tangled in her dark tresses as his lips kissed sensitised mounds. Her hands pushed against his copper strands, leading his head lower and lower, allowing him to mark her with his teeth. Their lips soon found each other again. Smoothly lowered zippers and pushed up hemlines soon led to ragged breathing and lovers sighs in the night.

* * *

Horatio Caine looked in the mirror and retied the bowtie that was dangling on one side of his tuxedo's dress shirt. The cool water he had splashed on his face just moments ago had done nothing to get rid of the blush still staining both cheeks. The wide smile on his face was an utter change from his grimace earlier in the night. The smile faltered briefly with the knowledge that he would never know who she was, that he never unmasked the face to match the hazel hallowed eyes that he drowned in. He recalled her parting words, in that sexy tone that he knew he would never forget, "Thank-you for discovering the mystery of the masquerade ball with me."

And with a lingering kiss pressed onto his swollen lips, she had slipped off into the night.

* * *

"So H are you sure the department can afford to send me away on the biometrics course? Of course it'll mean reprogramming the whole lab but I think Wolfe and I...H? H!" Horatio was still in a daze when Eric called for his attention, Horatio snapped back to reality, "Are you ok, boss?"

"Yeah, Eric…I'm fine, fine." Horatio's eyes remained glued on Eric's locker. Eric noticed the Lieutenant's gaze.

"Oh yeah H, probably not what you expected of me to have a picture of my family in my locker but we've been through a lot recently." He pointed at two seated figures in the taped picture, "My parents," and gesturing behind them, "My sisters – Ana, Clara and... Marisol."

He felt the photo knock the breath out of him once again as he recognised the twinkle in the hazel eyes, the smile of the brunette standing at the end and heard Eric confirm his suspicions. Oh god, he thought, she's a Delko! That explained why it had been the best night of his life for a very long, long time. He wondered what would happen if and when they were formally introduced…the only thing he could feel was anticipation.

FIN


End file.
